


How Did You Love?

by whenxkilled027



Series: Once upon a dream [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since the attack. Sora agrees to train with Bull, yet choices are made. Will they regret them or will Solas come to his senses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I poked these two, but a very lovely reader asked an I thought "what the hell. Lets see what they have to say.... yeah don't hate me lmao. Might put up another one soon. These were supposed to be small things that popped into mind so remember there is no real order to them. I will try to give context for you though.

Sweat dripped down her back, her movements picking up in speed. Fist colliding with defined muscle, shins and knees aiming for vital points. 

"Faster! It's like having a feather attacking me!" 

Sora growls deep in her throat. This was supposed to be a simple hand to hand combat training session, she still wasn't comfortable with weapons in training, not after what happen with Cole and the daggers. _Ugh, I need to find a way to apologize again._ Cole was like the little brother she never got to have and while he was a skilled fighter… they had gotten a little too intense and gut reaction blinded common sense. Had he been a second less quicker, Sora would have seriously hurt him. It was the first time anyone had seen her fight and it had been a while. Wanting to show them that she wasn’t useless was important. This was of course before they let her leave. After seeing the blood and shock on his face, she’d gone pale and dropped everything to stop the bleeding. Everyone thought she was a harmless young girl. _That change quickly._

Giant hands reach out, given half a second Sora back flips twice putting a good amount of distance between them. Crouched down he snap her head up to look at the giant guerrilla. He’d nearly gotten her, again. Holding back was making her sloppy. Straightening to take a breath Sora decides it was time to stop playing around with The Iron Bull. 

"Alright, Mr. Ben-Hassrath you want me to give you more? Fine, but you owe me a bottle of good wine after I make you yield." Gripping the bottom of her shirt, she removes the sweat soaked fabric. More than a few jaws dropping, others whispering quite loudly. This was the first time since the incident that anyone had seen the scars. Bull was watching her intently, his eyes looking for, what she assumed, was discomfort. While she wasn't keen on fire magic anymore she didn't break out into a sweat over it and nothing hurt. The physical therapy she’d gone through to regain normal function of her arm had been painful and annoying, she’d done well. It still pissed her off that the bastard had destroyed her beloved tattoo. Hundreds of dollars and many painful hours sitting in the chair gone. Months of working with the artist to maker sure things were perfect… growling low in her throat again she felt angry over the loss, again. 

Cracking her neck and stretching her arms. Sora goes through a few takedowns. Bending at the waist she tilts her head up the flash of a smirk the only warning she gave before darting forward. Waiting for him to widen his stance, like he had been for the last hour, then dropped down sliding between his legs, reached up grabbing his belt, twisting as she yanks herself up high, twisting around to grip his horns yanking back his head, bearing his throat. Fingers locking skillfully around his windpipe.

"Yield." 

Bull nods. Letting go of his throat Sora reaches around kissing his cheek. 

"Damn... Where?" 

She giggles jumping down off his back. That was an interesting tone, sadly Bull wasn’t her type. Though maybe in another time she would have liked to play with him. If only just once. 

"My father made it a point to train me when I was young. I kept up with it and there are times when I had no choice but to use my skills." She looks up at him, the playfulness ebbed. 

"Sometimes if you didn't fight, you died in my world. I protected myself and others keeping the worst of the worst away. I was respected but being feared isn't as fun as you would think. Those that knew of me, but didn't really know me, were terrified I'd hurt them. Worried to gain my fair. They would do things I didn’t want to happen and would force my hand. I hated that. I fought only to protect. They fought to win my respect. " 

"You must have been damn scary to cross." 

There was no humor in her tone. "I was and not many tried to. Bull I am capable at close range. I hate to kill. In fact it had been a long time since I was forced to. Until I came here I was hiding. Running away from what I had been. I can take someone down three times my size if need be. I can make people speak that normally wouldn’t and I can protect those I care about fiercely. I just don't want that life here. I want to be normal.”

"You want an escape."

"I want to be me. I want to be happy. I want to know that I can trust the people I call friends. I want to stop fighting, but I know I can't, not really. There is always someone out there looking to hurt an innocent. Always an asshole. I can't look the other way. Never been able to. The fights here are for the lives of everything I hold dear. I won't let anything take you guys. I'll fight till my last breath." 

Sora undid the hair tie, letting the thick burgundy hair cascade down to her waist. Not many knew her past. It wasn’t something he liked to talk about, but these were her friends. She needed them to trust her. To understand. A bright smile curved her lips again. 

"Though I must say the shocked look on your face a moment ago was so worth waiting for." 

Bull tried to make it like he hadn't been surprised, but everyone watching had seen it and felt it in there own way. Chuckling he gave the point to her, and demanded a rematch. Sora was about to tell the big guy to bring it when a calm, yet tight, voice reached out.

“Da’len.”

Still standing in her breastband, sweaty, a cocky smile on her face, she looked to her wolf.

“Solas, come to collect me?”

“You are late for our meeting yes.”

“Oops,” she turns to Bull, “sorry big guy. Looks like it’s time to go.”

“Try not to ravish the delicate mage too much, but if you do, let me know I have money on when you too finally get together.”

Sora picked up her shirt, laughing out right. “I will attempt to control myself, but,” she looks right at Solas, “I guarantee nothing,” she leans in just slightly so it’s only him who hears, “ar dirtha'var'en ga.”

The growl that echoes back into her ears was faint to all except hers making her burst into laughter. Teasing him was just too much fun. The wolf always seeming to flash just under the surface. He wanted her, refused to allow it, but they knew it and damned if she didn't press him each day a little further with light touches and whispers. Slinging her top over her shoulder Sora bounces up the stairs. It took a minute to realize he wasn't beside her. Looking back he simply watched, only there was heat there and it grazed over every inch of naked skin. Some pretty potent emotions flared up then plummeted south as his face went calm. 

He was guarded again. Playtime clearly had ended. Sighing she moved on ahead. He really was a pain in the ass. For goodness sake she already knew about him and his plans. If she was going to ruin any of that she would have done it by now. Why must he always be like this? If her not being a Elven wasn’t the issue then what the hell was wrong? 

A frown grew more sharp as she entered the hall and only seemed to get worse entering the rotunda. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she never heard Varric’s rib on Solas or his come back. 

_Really? What more do I need to do? Everyone knows they have feeling for each other. Hell we know it! What more- Unless…_

She stops just after the door clicks shut. 

“You're protecting me.” She says turning, looking him directly in the eyes. She moves to speak in Elvan. “ahnsul?” 

“Sora-” 

“You know, I know everything. You know that if I had wanted to ruin you're plans I could have done so months ago. UGH! Ma're ane an felasil, you know that? Ever since I was hurt you have been like this. Ar ame tel elvyr danem! Yes, I got hurt. It's something we all know can happen. It's what we all signed up for.” 

“You did not sign up for this Sora. ma ane tel din sulevem to ea min. You should be home. With family. Far away from this chaos.” 

If he had physically hit her, she wouldn't be as shocked. Words hold more punches than most realize. He was angry. Furious even. Fire set in her belly, Solas unknowingly pouring gasoline over it. Stepping closer she hovers into this personal space. All teasing lost. 

“I lived in chaos all of my life. Spent days alone on the streets starving wondering where my next meal would come from. I worked hard; became something I hated and still walked the path to protect those I called friends. I did things, things you could never fathom. You see everything you failed, I see an old soul still young and learning. You give too little credit to the ones around you. They fight to protect. They fight,” she lowers her voice switching again to Elvan, “to ladana mar del. esh'an nuvena atish. You are so single minded in your ideals that you can't or won't look at other possibilities. Wont see what is right in front of you.” 

“Ar nadas must inevitable ladana ahn is danem. So much has been lost. Ma eolasa ban-”

Eyes narrowing she warns. “If you say nothing, I will hit you. I know more then you could imagine. I've seen where things will and can go. The path you are going down leads to something far more dangerous then I think you realize. So bel ju dina, el falon'en!” Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose. They had, had this argument before. Fought to make the other see sense and understanding. Each had points, but he refused to see. So she begged. “Don't push me away Solas, please. If you are doing this to satisfy whatever guilt you built up in your head, stop. I'm am no princess, and am not some meek thing that needs to be cuddled and kept in a cage. I am a panelan, a survivor and I will not allow this,” she motions between them, “thing, connection, I don't know what, to keep going if this is how you wish to be. I can't keep going. It hurts.” 

The burn inside was dying and Sora couldn't stop how empty she now felt. Reaching up she pulled his head down to hers, surprised when he didn't resist.

“Ir abelas. I let you down. To see me-” _dina- say it stupid. You died in his and Dorian’s arms. Life was leaving your body. Go on remind him._ No, no she wouldn’t. No matter the anger that lived or the despair, from what Dorian and Varric told her, he had saved her and when he couldn’t heal anymore actually cried over her body. In front of Dorian he showed weakness. Mumbling Elvish. Dorian said it had sounded like a prayer. Swallowing she skipped to the kinder thoughts. “I am grateful you saved my life, ma fen. Yet, I feel as if this will not leave you worrying anytime I leave.”

“Leave?”

“I’m not going to remained locked in Skyhold. I refuse. You know better than anyone I can’t stay still. Though I love it here. It’s my home now, your home still...Ven-” 

Elegant fingers still over her lips. Their faces so close, their noses brush against one another, eyes meeting. Goodness did the game do no justice to his eyes, not blue or gray but a blend of the two with a hint of green and yellow in odd places. No words passed and they really weren't needed. Even if they hadn't been this close she saw everything. 

He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't budge. Wouldn’t allow her to love him.

Pulling away his hand Sora leaned in pecking him lightly on the lips. Only their second kiss it felt sadly fitting as a void carved out a small piece of her heart. Funny how even though she knew, he was Solas after all, the ache is still no less. Inwardly she curses him and yet can't blame him. 

“It will be kinder in the long run.” She whispers, moving away. The shirt she had been holding now finding its way back over her body. “Then again, no one knows what the true future entails.” The smile she gave was kind yet felt watery. Backing into the rotunda fully she knew there was no place to hide. Feelings for her where something bottled up and placed on the side. Letting this one man in, a man known for breaking the hearts of many gamers, was a poor choice. Turning she heads for Dorians spot. Not looking back even though his eyes bore holes into her back. 

She ended it. Ended whatever it could have become. She pulled a Solas on Solas…. Shit, they had gotten so far as friends. Fucking emotions and knowing the future. They really mess up good things. 

_Ame so abelas, Fen'harel. So abelas…_

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish provided is thanks to lingojam.com: These might be a little mixed up and I defiantly took a few liberties but these are roughly what they are supposed to mean.
> 
> ar dirtha'var'en ga - I promise everything or a great promise.
> 
> Da’len - Little one
> 
> ahnsul - Why?
> 
> ma're ane an felasil - you are an idiot
> 
>  
> 
> Ar ame tel elvyr danem - I am not easily broken
> 
> ma ane tel din sulevem to ea min - You are not meant to be here
> 
> ar nadas must inevitable ladana ahn is danem - I must fix what is broken.
> 
> so bel ju dina - So many will die
> 
> el falon'en - Our friends
> 
> to ladana mar del - to mend your wrong
> 
> esh'an nuvena atish - they want peace.
> 
> Panelan - fighter/warrior 
> 
> ame so abelas - I am so sorry.


End file.
